powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shamanism
The ability to perceive, contact, and bargain or control the spiritual world. Form of Magic. Users of this power are known as Shamans. Capabilities User can perceive, contact, and bargain or control the spiritual world through shamanism. Even before going into what a shaman is and does, one has to understand shamanistic worldview, which is based on the premise that the visible world is pervaded by invisible forces and/or spirits which affect the lives of the living, the elements and nature in general. Thus everything/anything either has or has potential to gain awareness and/or consciousness. Secondly, there are several levels of existence, worlds of the mortals being one of them. Others include the Underworld, where the dead go, and the Upperworld, where great spirits/gods live. A shaman is someone who has both ability and training/knowledge to both perceive the spirits and their effects and how to contact and manipulate them, either by bargaining, tricking, or forcing them to abide by the shaman's will. Thus the users main ability is how to contact the spirits and how to send their spirits outside to roam the world or enter other levels of existence. By manipulating the spirit-world, shamans can direct the spirits use of their abilities and powers for their behalf in a vast variety of ways. In fact, there isn't much that a skilled shaman with patience and right contacts in the spirit world can't do, as long as they are willing to pay the price. Applications *Sending spirit out: **Astral Projection/Clairvoyance **Psychic Navigation *Sensing the spirits and their effects: **Astral Vision **Aura Reading **Clairvoyance **Danger Intuition **Death Sense **Ecological Empathy **Power Detection **Supernatural Detection *Spirit manipulation includes: **Ancestral Evocation **Astral Manipulation **Astral Trapping **Banishment **Contract Bestowal **Contract Nullification **Guidance **Magical Energy Absorption **Mediumship **Possession **Summoning Spirits themselves have vast variety of abilities, but some of the more common include: *Healing *Intuitive Aptitude *Nature Manipulation *Precognition/Retrocognition Some may be able to: *Ley Line Manipulation *Power Activation *Power Bestowal *Power Erasure Variations *Dreamtime Training *Phantasm Manipulation Associations *Magic **Druidic Magic **Mysticism **Onmyōdō **Spirit Magic **Voodoo *Spiritualism Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *Requires training to master. *Spirits vary in power, area of control and abilities, finding the right one may be difficult. *Must be careful with a spirits, who range from friendly to indifferent to aggressive to enemies. *Has to somehow get the spirits do their bidding: **Bargaining demands equal exchange. **Tricking may get what you want but the spirits might decide to trick you back... or simply grant your wish in an inconvenient way. **Forcing will give you an enemy. Real-World Knowledge The knowledge of shamanism dates back as far as ancient times and every culture as a version of the practice. Even today, It is a well-known practice of guidance and development for Neo-Pagans. Known Users Gallery Mumbo_Jumbo_(Banjo-Tooie)_Five.png|Mumbo Jumbo (Banjo-Kazooie) 633px-Enola_Shamnism.jpg|Enola (Charmed), a shaman. Suzaku Himejima_2.jpg|Suzaku Himejima (Highschool DxD) is the most powerful and talented Shinto Shaman the Himejima Clan has produced, having been chosen as the guardian of the Vermilion Bird the Spiritual Beast of Fire at the age of 15. Byakko, Seiryu and Genbu.jpg|Byakko Shinra, Seiryu Kushihashi and Genbu Doumon (Highschool DxD) are powerful and talented Shinto Shaman chosen to be the guardians of their clan's respective Sacred Beasts at a young age. Rafiki (The Lion King).gif|Rafiki (The Lion King) File:Brother_voodoo.jpg|Brother Voodoo (Marvel Comics) File:Mk11-nightwolf-image1_feature.png|Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat) is a known shaman, along with being a fighter. Deedlit.JPG|Deedlit (Record of the Lodoss War) is an adept elven shaman. Asakura Hao.jpg|Asakura Hao (Shaman King) is the strongest Shaman in all existence. O.S. Spirit of Sword White Swan.jpg|Like Hao, Yoh Asakura (Shaman King) is an Onmyoudo Shaman. O.S. Mastema Dolkeem.jpg|Lyserg Diethel (Shaman King) is a genius in Dowsing and spiritualist. Usui Horoukeu.jpeg|Usui Horokeu/Horohoro (Shaman King) is an Ainu Animist Tao Ren Gold Oversoul.jpg|Tao Ren (Shaman King) is a Taoist Shaman. Zoo Lou.jpeg|Zoo Lou (Skylanders) is a powerful shaman, who can communicate with nature and summon the spirits of animals. 640px-Shaman2-1-.png|Chef Leo (Supernatural) Pagan_Shaman.jpg|A Pagan Shaman (Thief) Shamans JUJUTSU KAISEN.jpg|Shamans (JUJUTSU KAISEN) Untitled_large.jpg|Tauren are naturally gifted in the art of Shamanism (Warcraft Series) Shaman_H.png|Shaman (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Mystic Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Common Powers